The legend of Goku
by Piccolossj
Summary: This is the story of goku it forloves him through Dragonball and Dragonball z i don't think i make it through GT its my first fanfic


The legend of Goku

Chapter: Prologue

A saiyan warrior was flying around Planet Vegeta he had spiky black hair and a scar on his left cheek his armor was damage and what was left of it was half of his green armor top and his pants have holds he was also injured.

*************************************************************************

Inside a big space ship a violet was lizard looking out of the window he had a long tail and a long sharp horns and he had a armor and short pants a soldier came in at the door Frieza where landing on Planet Vegeta in a a minut shall i send the solders out? the Solder asked Yes Frieza ansbared

**************************************************************************

Out side Bardock was flying towards the ship as he could see soldiers coming out of the chip he put an angry face on. Some soldiers fired chi blast at the saiyan warrior but Bardock came out of the smoke with being hit as he elbowed a soldiers away an another solder trew a punch at Bardock but dodge it and kicked him away as a third solder fired a chi blast at Bardock but he dodged it aswell and fired one fired a chi blast at the solder and killing him. Bardock then fly fast towards the ship with both his fist upside his head and hit many solders while doing it

******************************************************************************

Zarbon! Frieza said yes lord Frieza Zarbon ansvared Open my front door he said but our solders are still out there Zarbon said Are you questing my orders Frieza said angry lord Frieza Zarbon said as he ran and open the door Frieza looked angrily out of the window

*************************************************************

Out side Bardock still flyet through some solders but then many of them gabbet him Frieza!!! Bardock yelled as he unleached a energy shield blow the solders of him but some manege to hold on him Frieza come out you coward he yelled then the front door opened and frieza came out in bubble like chair the soldiers let go of Bardock some of them yelled lord Frieza grited him no way you lived long enough actolly too long for my taste Bardock said as Frieza put his finger to the air and little ball of energy apperered over Frieza's finger Frieza listen up we quit we don't work for you anymore you can find someone else to do your dirty work Bardock said oh yah one last thing this is for all the people we killed in your name i wish we never were foolish enough to obey you he said as he changed his energy to his hand and a blue energy blast here have it Bardock yelled as he trew it towards Frieza, Frieza then laughed as his ball of energy grow bigger and bigger Bardock's chi blast his Frieza ball of energy but nothing happened Bardock's eyes wen't wide n-no way! Bardock yelled in shock, Frieza's death ball continued until it was bigger then Frieza laughed again and pointed his Finger at Bardock and the Death ball came closer to Bardock. W-what are you doing Lord Frieza yelled one of Frieza's scouts, then a shockwave puched bardock a little back then the Death ball hit Bardock and his armor damaged more and more until ist were blown away long with his pants only in boxers Ka-kakarot Bardock said cuiet then Bardock looked to se a wersion of Kakarot facing Frieza face to face Bardock then smiled Kakarot!!! he yelled then he died and the Death ball hit Planet Vegeta and soon after the planet began to break in peases and a big yellow light came Hah hah oh my this is stupended wow what a great show unbeleaveble Frieza laughed as The planet explode in a big flash of light

*************************************************************

Mean while a little spacepot fwas flying through space in it was a little baby boy who looked like bardock opened his eyes. Sometime later the spacepot landet on a planet called Earth. Soon after he landet he was found by and old man with a big white mustach and chiness clothes he heard someone crying froloved the sound and found a baby boy and picket him what do we have here the now now stop your cryin the old man said the baby stoped crying kicked kicked him in face and smiled wow strong are we the old man asked as he looked to se a tail well you have a tail the man said well you shall have a name what about Son...Son-Goku how sounds that from now on im your grandpa Son-Gohan the old man said as the baby boy touhed the mustach and let out a baby laugh. Sometime later Gohan was walking close to a edge Goku who was on his back let out after apple but gohan walked more and the goku acsidently fall of the edge and scremed Oh no Goku he yelled and ran, Goku then hit his head on the ground and passed out(you now what happen now) goku sat down beside Goku and tjeket if he was alive and Goku was barely and was in a coma for a week and from that day on he was happy

Powerlevels

Bardock(injured): 10.000 Chi blast: 9.000 Final spirit blast: 24.000

Frieza(holing back): 250.000 Death ball: 580.000

Frieza's scouts: 5.000 each, chi blasts: 5.500

Zarbon: 17.500

Kakarot(goku): 2

Grandpa Gohan(supressed): 5 full power 90

YES I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS NOT WERY LONG!!!

WELL WHAT DO YA THINK


End file.
